


it may sound stupid

by Spring_Emerald



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Dork, M/M, Sawamura Daichi loves him anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 04:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13379733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: For the prompt: "It may sound stupid that I'm wanting you back"-----“Are you actually crying?” he asks, looking at Kuroo in equal parts amazement and incredulous.Kuroo rubs his nose with the back of his hand, before shushing Daichi.





	it may sound stupid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kythen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kythen/gifts).



> Requested by kythen over at tumblr for the [song drabbles](http://spring-emerald.tumblr.com/post/169405613938/writing-game-song-drabbles) writing prompt.
> 
> Song: [Standing In The Dark](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PsbPkZPKEuY) by Lawson
> 
> Line: "It may sound stupid that I'm wanting you back"
> 
> I got my way around it, so...
> 
> Enjoy! :)

“It may sound stupid that I’m wanting you back-” He rakes his hand across hair, messing it up more than it already is. He faces his love head on, with desperate eyes, shining with unshed tears that he knows is close to spilling. Only forgiveness and another chance can save him now, and he doesn’t know what he’s going to do if he couldn’t get that.

 

His love only looks at him with a slight frown, but doesn’t reply.

 

Daichi misses what comes after that, because a sniffle from beside him, catches his attention.

 

“Are you actually crying?” he asks, looking at Kuroo in equal parts amazement and incredulous.

 

Kuroo rubs his nose with the back of his hand, before shushing Daichi.

 

Daichi shakes his head a little, deciding to return to watching, but the screen freezes on the love interest’s face and the sad melody accompanying the dramatic scene morphing into the beginning melody of the closing song, as montage of the key scenes of the episode plays.

 

Daichi’s kind of regretful that he missed what the love interest did, but hopes that the guy isn’t forgiven just yet. He needs to show it through his actions and not just mere words. This is why he kind of liked the second lead better.

 

Not that he’ll say that out loud. Kuroo’s been rooting for the main lead since day one. Speaking of Kuroo, Daichi turns to look at his boyfriend beside him and then gazes down at the bowl of chips resting on his lap. He’d stopped handing it over to Daichi since the lead guy confronted his love interest.

 

Daichi takes it from Kuroo’s lap, and puts it on the table, lest tears and snot fall on them.

 

“That wasn’t even remotely sad,” he points out.

 

“Then I’d say you’re heartless,” Kuroo replies, wiping his tears.

 

Daichi shrugs. “I’m just saying. It would actually be more stupid if the love interest actually takes him back.”

 

Kuroo gasps, looking offended. “You’re a monster! They belong together, how dare you! How can you be so cruel?”

 

Daichi snorts. “I’m not the one who forced his boyfriend to watch cheesy dramas with him and threatened to ignore me for a week if I didn’t. Let that sink in.”

 

Kuroo huffs, his lower lip jutted out in a mild pout. Without any warning, he throws himself at Daichi, making them fall back on the couch. “It’s because you love me,” he says, while showering Daichi with kisses.

 

Daichi laughs heartily. “You’re lucky I do.” And he really does, despite Kuroo’s overdramatic tendencies and his borderline unhealthy attachment to the main characters.

 

That, and he’s a little emotionally invested in the show too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
